Fluffy Destiel Genderswap
by Glittering-Cards
Summary: Dean makes a witch mad and becomes female, and Cas slowly realises his feelings for Dean. Kinda Fluffy
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic, so reviews are gladly accepted! :) I don't own supernatural, and the pairing is Destiel! (if you're just reading this just for kicks the characters are Dean Winchester and Castiel) and I'm all for Cas and Dean both being male and together, this is just for fun.**

_"Sam,"_ a voice hissed. Sam lazily opened his eyes, to see a woman wearing a black tee-shirt, and blue boxers falling off her waist. The awakening man, realizing there was an unidentified woman at the foot of his bed, shot up and grabbed his gun.

"Calm down, Sammy," the woman was becoming less blurred; she had green eyes and short dirty blonde hair. "It's me, Dean. A damn witch must've done…" Female Dean looked down at his new body then at Sam. "This."

Sam laughed. Dean shot him a deathly look.

"Ah, well," Sam still laughing decided. "We'll check for hex bags, and then we'll go find the witch that did this." Dean sighed, and walked into the bathroom to start a shower. Sam looked in the cabinets, checked under tables, checked pockets, and no bags. He decided that Dean just pissed off some witch.

Wings fluttered, and Castiel was standing behind Sam.

"Oh, Cas, hey," Sam greeted the fallen angel. The bathroom door opened to show a tall woman with a towel wrapped around her upper body. Castiel raised his eyebrows at Sam.

"What? NO, no. Cas, this is Dean. He pissed of some witch and she did this to him," Sam proclaimed quickly.

"Okay, Sam," Cas said. "Well, I was at Bobby's and he was worried. He has not seen you for a time." The angel explained to the boy, and ex-boy. Castiel walked up to the Winchesters and put his hands to their heads.

_"Sam, Cas?" _Bobby was shocked to see the two men and a woman with a towel over her damp body. Castiel and Sam quickly explained the situation.

"Balls," Bobby said angrily. "Okay, Sam go get your laptop,I found a job, I need to catch up on that and you can figure out how that witch turned Dean." Sam left to retrieve the laptop from the Impala. "Dean, do you remember ticking anyone off?" Sam chimed in as walking out, "Talking to anyone, Bobby means,"

"Bitch,"

"Jerk,"

"I don't have any clothes," Dean yelled from the bathroom after exploring his new body. "We need to go shopping!" There was no response. "Sam? Castiel!

A sigh came from outside the door "We're here." Sam said.

"I need one of you to come with me," Dean stated. Dean pulled the towel back around his body and stepped out of the bathroom once again. Castiel volunteered.

"I will go with you on your," Castiel tried to use human language, "'shopping spree.'"

Dean wasn't sure why but he felt like smiling and jumping up and down at the gesture his friend made. _Shit, _he realized, _I'm being a girl._ Castiel used his "angel-mojo" to take Dean back to their motel. Dean grabbed a set of clothes, and then found Castiel staring at his newly feminine body. An excited zeal filled Dean, but he didn't show it.

"Turn around!" Dean scolded while flicking his hand signifying the action.

Once at the mall Dean's mind went blank. Where does he go? He's never been at the mall before. Dean gave Cas a worried glance.

"Where do we go first Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean suddenly saw a Victoria's Secret and smiled. Cas saw Deans eyes flick to the store and the angel was confused.

"C'mon, Cas!" Dean exclaimed, becoming more feminine by the second.

The pair walked into the store. Castiel made confused and slightly disgusted faces. Confused because he couldn't understand why women would want to wear such clothing, and disgusted because the exposed women had _angel wings_. No angel would ever be caught dead with white wings, and the wings on the women hadn't looked realistic, what-so-ever.

Dean on the other hand was excited looking at everything. There were bras, panties, and on the other side of the store yoga pants, and sweatshirts. When she saw Cas's face she put her arm around the angel for a second, squeezed, and let go.

By now Dean had about 10 items. She asked Cas to go with her to the dressing rooms for his opinion. Dean called Cas in and he realized he wanted to do things to Dean that he learned from the pizza man and babysitter.

After an hour of shopping Dean has both his hands full with bags. The two grabbed some pecan and apple pie, and Castiel zapped them out to the '67 Impala.

Cas couldn't keep it in anymore. "Dean?" Cas said quietly under his breath.

"Yea, Cas?"

"I- I think I," Cas couldn't go on, deciding better of it. "Nevermind," Cas said quickly.

"Oh, kay!" Dean said.

The whole ride back to Bobby's house is how long it took to come up with what to say to Dean. Although when the angel was going to pipe up, Sam saw all the bags. Sam cursed under his breath. Dean just smiled and walked to the bathroom. Dean swayed her hips, and Cas wondered if she had been doing that before too.

Sam snapped his fingers, "Cas… Earth to Castiel!" Cas's face became red. Sam now knew his secret.

"Uh, Sam, can I watch the video with the pizza man again?" Cas asked quietly so Sam could barely hear. Sam spit out some of the beer he was drinking.

"What?" Sam said, astonished. At first Sam was surprised Castiel was asking this, but then the gears clicked under his shaggy hair. Sam knew Cas and Dean had been in love with each other for forever, but neither of them knew about it. Sam had an iPad, and took Cas upstairs and told him to keep it quiet.

Shortly after, Dean came out wearing a tight across the chest black tee- shirt, and light skinny jeans, along with his usual shoes. Sam sighed under his breath, "Thank God this will be over soon."

Castiel came back with his trench coat buttoned, to hide any proof of learning anything else from the pizza man. Cas looked at the clock, it was 11:34. Cas had watched more than one pizza man video, but he was confused why all of them didn't have men who brought pizza to homes.

"Where is everyone else, Dean?" Castiel asked as he sat down across from Dean.

"Bed," he stated simply, "You want some pie?" Cas turned down the offer, too nervous to eat.

"Dean, there is something I should tell you," Castiel managed. "I-I think I," Cas stammered, but he couldn't think of any words, he just went with his first impulse actions. The angel leaned across the table, and kissed Dean. "I think I love you, Dean. I have for a long time." Dean's mouth was open from the kiss, still. She looked at the fallen angel in front of her. She never thought that Castiel would be in love with her. Dean pushed the pie away, and leaned over and kissed Castiel. This was different to Dean. Not kissing a man, kissing someone he loved.


	2. Oops (2)

**Im so sorry this took so long! I havent had enough time to fishish this, but theres a plot forming now :D Chapter 2! I realized i hadnt portrayed Dean right, so i'll try to fix that. Some more fluff too? Maybe? Please Review! :) and I don't own Supernatural. (if i did though...)**

* * *

Dean woke up in Cas' bed to find the angel tracing small, soothing circles on her shoulder. Dean was laying on Cas' shoulder, actually, a very comfortable place to be. She flipped over so she was facing the angel.

"Mornin'," Dean said Cas, groggily.

"Good morning, Dean," Castiel greeted back.

"What time is it?" Dean asked looking around to find a clock, and of course she found one. It was 9:13, a long time before Dean was normally up. Dean realized her legs were bare. "Cas? What did we do last night?"

"Well, last night you were eating a slice of pie and-" Dean cut him off

"I remember _that_" Dean explained to the confused angel. Castiel returned with a confused facial expression.

"What did we _do_ last night?" Dean repeated. Castiel was still obviously utterly confused. "Cas did we," Dean hesitated for a second, "_do it, _last night."

"Do what?" Cas was useless.

"Cas, did we have sex last night?" Dean said quickly. Dean becoming more self conscious of her dark blue boy shorts.

"Oh, no Dean." Cas stated.

"Then where are my pants?" Dean asked carefully, cheeks reddening.

"Well, you suggested we go to bed last night. And you crawled in and fell asleep instantly, and i did not think sleeping in jeans would be comfortable, so i used my 'angel-mojo-" Cas air quoted, "and..." Castiel was embaressed. But, Dean already understood. The woman leaned her head up, and kissed Cas' cheek.

Dean pulled back, and stood up. "I'm going to get changed. I just remembered something. Downstairs in ten." Dean stated. Cas sighed and stood up to close his door as Dean walked out of the room. Castiel pulled on his usual attire and headed down-stairs in hopes that Sam made breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean was pulling on dark jeans, and a male Metallica Tee shirt. She remembered something. It was completely stupid, but enough to easily piss of a witch. Dean made a sexist joke about women, and obviously this was to pay for it. Dean suddenly felt a painful twisting feeling below his stomach. _Well of course_, Dean thought, she put his hand to her belly and ran for the bathroom, almost in tears.

Dean was so grossed out, being a full grown man as of yesterday. Dean grabbed a roll of toilet paper, and retreated to her room. Changing, and attempting to _'fix'_ his situation.

"Damn witches, get pissed so easily." Dean said. The pained women grabbed a pillow off the bed and hugged it to her body, in hopes of it being better. Dean finally walked out of her room.

Sam, thank God, had breakfast ready.

"Okay, so," Dean started between mouthfuls, to casually reduce embarrassment."I pissed off a witch, and made a sexist joke. She obviously turned me into a chick, and with a problem..." Dean drifted off hoping no one noticed. Sam spit out his beer the second day in a row.

"Thats twice now, Sam," Cas said to him.

"Wait, Dean," Sam started laughing. "You're telling me that you're on-" Dean cut him off

"Yes!" Dean said quickly so no one could intervene. Bobby was sitting across from Dean and looked at him for a breif moment, then laughed. Only Dean and Cas were quiet, Cas although, didnt understand.

"Dean, I dont understand"

"Ah-" Dean made a sound to show that he doesnt want to talk about it.

After everything cooled down, Dean was still just as angry.

"Dean, do you mean to say you are on your menstrual cycle?" Cas asked calmly.

The laughter cracked again. And Dean screamed. As manly of a scream she could muster in a female body. Finally, complete silence.

"I need some of that girly shit," Dean stated with resentment, then added "then, we are taking that bitch witch down."

* * *

In the store, Dean walked in casually as possible, but failing to groan in pain. A women behind the counter looked at her, then went back to reading a magazine. The nonchalant-woman couldn't have possibly not noticed Dean stumbling away grabbing her lower abdomen. Dean grabbed the first thing she saw and went to the counter.

"Uh, how do you work these?" Dean asked the clerk. "First time."

The clerk had a startled look on her face. Dean quickly thought,

"With these, always been scared," She said quickly. The clerk ehaled and shook her head at herself. _Nope, lady. You were right._

With a quick paced walk to the bathroom. She headed for the men's, but paused with her hand on the door. _Dude, you're a chick now._ Dean went through the correct door and locked it.

Dean hadn't much of a mess, but it sure felt like it. He tossed the folded TP into the toilet and decided he couldn't screw this up. Well he was _wrong._

After numerous attempts Dean finally got it right. She sighed and put the box back into the plastic bag, and headed out.

"Dean!" Sam called as Dean swished her hips back and fourth across the parking-lot.

"Yes, Sammy?" Dean joshed with a sassy crooked smile. Sam shot a look that could kill.

"You were gone a half hour!" Sam scolded.

"I told him not to go inside, in-case you had complications," Cas suggested, shrugging.

Dean rolled her eyes and bounced over to the drivers seat.

"Whats with you?" Sam asked with his brows knitting together.

"Just happy," Dean smiled. Sam made an unpleasing sound.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long!:( i was working on it slowly. Chapter 3 should be up soon! and review! tell me what you want to see, fluff, more plot, more bad guys go boom xD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Triple-Threat-Chocolate-Cereal

**Chapter Three! If you're smart (or female, or if you read the story) you can guess how many more chapters there are! xD There is some serious fluff in here, and lots of pissed off and confused Sam. Also, in the last chapter i wrote that there is a sexist joke, i wont write what it is, because i dont want to anger any of my very few viewers, and bc i cant think of one. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

"NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE" Dean whisper screamed as they walked into the bar.

The waitress, the witch, it was her

"What?" Sam snapped, "You see some old one night stand? Because, if you haven't noticed, you're female." Sam threw his best bitchface. He was absolutely fed up with Dean's shit in the car. When anything Metallica or Sabbath came on the radio, she rolled down all the windows, turned it up to full blast, and sang at the top of her lungs. But, when a song _Sam_ liked, Dean smacked Sams hand and told him, 'Driver picks music, and shutgun shuts his cakehole.'

"No, Sam, thats HER. The witch-bitch!" Dean whisper pointed. A man across the room payed for his drink, and walked towards the door, which Dean was hiding behind. The man froze, and not, stopped-because-he-forget-somthing froze. Like time stopped because of the damned witch!

Cas was standing next to Sam, whom was also frozen.

"Shit," Dean sighed. Castiel spun around and offered his hand to his lover. Dean took the angel's hand. He rose up from his crouching state, and the pair walked over to the witch hand in hand.

"I could kill you right now and this spell would be broken," Cas threatened the women. The witch turned around on her bar stool. Long dark hair, startlingly blue eyes, and a deathly stare. Dean was disquiet, she looked like a female Cas. Cas looked just as startled as Dean, maybe even more.

Cas started to say somthing but the witch snapped her fingers. Cas choked on his words. Dean looked at him, hands flying to his shoulders.

"What did you do?" Dean hissed.

"He doesnt need to speak," the woman said. "He was taken aback, because to him, you and i have the same form," she went on.

"Wh-"

"I show myself as the opposite sex of the person you care for most."

"Why-"? Dean started.

"And you, Dean Winchester, change all the time. Thats why I have taken interest in you." Castiel was still shocked, bright baby blue eyes wide. "But when I met you, I could tell that this man next to me was the one you love the most. She walked around the hunter and angel. She traced a finger across their chest's.

"Okay you stupid, witch," Dean started, "change me back, undo your stupid hoo-doo spell. Make me a guy, I get it. Being a chick, not so amazing."

"Oh! You think that I am a witch," she smiled devilishly. "Well," she went on with a fake innocence, "an offspring of an angel and a cherub of love."

Dean closed his eyes, and opened them wide, mouth gaping open.

"Okay, so, you're half witch, half angel. And, this is important because..?" Dean questioned.

"Oh, it isnt." the concoction of an offspring stated.

Suddenly an extreme gasping of breathe was heard. Dean flung his hands to Cas.

"Are you okay, Cas?" Dean was worried, she couldn't let anything happen to Cas.

"Okay, listen here, you bitch." Dean threatened as Cas regained his senses. "You put me back to normal, and we won't rip you to pieces. Deny, and we'll have just a teeny-weeny-itsy-bitsy HUGE problem." Dean told her.

"Oh, but that wont work, kill me and nothing changes," she was un-amused, checking her night blue manicure.

"And why not?" Dean asked, a hand sliding behind her back to retrieve the gun tucked in the back of her jeans.

"It's a temporary curse," she stated fixing her gaze back on Dean.

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned her.

"It means that it lasts for however long she set it for." Cas's words were gravelly from the state he was in moments ago.

"How long is-" Dean stopped.

"Oh."

"So why did you do this to me? Me, of all people?" Dean glared at the witch.

"You amuse me. I'm immortal, no spell or elixir or sacrifices to have that ability. I need _some_ entertainment! Besides, you were rude." she reminded. Dean sighed, and continued with his questions, Cas adding in every so often.

"God dammit," Dean cursed. "Well," Dean continued, "what even is your name?"

"Amata," the newly names women told, "Now, you know enough. Be gone," She snapped her fingers and everuthing was black

* * *

Waking up on the floor was never a good thing. Waking up on the floor next to someone was definitely _never_ good. Dean scrambled away, slowly realizing she was still fully clothed, and that it was only Sam. Castiel, although, was nowhere to be found. Dean got up and finally came to her senses.

Bobby's house  
Sam  
Shower water running upstairs  
_Cas._

Dean ran a hand through her pixie-hair. She glaced towards the kitchen. Breakfast was calling her name. She grabbed cocoa puffs from the cabinet. She remembered from sitting in musky, old hotel rooms with Sam watching bad TV. The coo-coo for cocoa puffs commercial always made Sam laugh. The milk always waited forever to eat it so he would have chocolate milk _and_ cereal. Dean walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk. She was mid way pouring the liquid when she got an idea. Dean grabbed the chocolate milk. Since half of the milk was already poured, he finished what the normal serving was with the chocolate. He took a bite. Not enough chocolate.

Dean grabbed the chocolate syrup and popped open the cap. She smiled like a little kid popping bubbles. She filled her spoon with chocolate syrup, and swriled it around the bowl. Dean started giggling. _No, a very manly man laugh_, she told himself. That thought only made her laugh harder. Dean refilled her spoon and dripped the chocolate syrup into her mouth, holding her spoon high in the air. Dean laughed again, trying to keep her mouth open, only to fail horribly.

The sauce had dripped on her mouth, chin, neck, and a little on the tip of her nose. She heard an exhale of breath, like laughing at dry humour. Dean spun on her heels to find Castiel leaning into the doorway, wearing jeans and a white button up shirt, only 2/3 buttoned.

"Oh, I, uhh," Dean attempted to explain. "I was hungry..." Dean conceded.

"So you pour chocolate syrup on your face?" Cas questioned. Dean wasn't sure whether he was mocking him or if he really was clueless.

"Ah," Dean hesitated. "No, i just really wanted some chocolate, and i had already poured the milk, and so i grabbed..." Dean faded off.

Castiel walked over, grabbed Dean's spoon, and scooped the triple-threat-chocolate-cereal and took a bite. Cas's eyes widened. Dean opened a draw to retrieve a new spoon as Cas dove into Dean's breakfast concoction.

Just as the couple were almost done, Sam woke up with a groan and headed to the kitchen. He had heard slurping, and awkward moaning. And... Metal clanking?

Cas and Dean had about four bowels of triple-threat-chocolate-cereal on the ground. Sam blinked, very confused. He rubbed his hand across his eyes, still to find the two staring at him, chocolate milk dripping down Dean's lip.

I, uhh, um," Sam stammered. "I don't even want to know..." Sam grabbed a box of dry cereal and got out of the kitchen quickly as possible.

Dean laughed again at her brother's embarrassment. Cas stood up and discarded the bowls.

"Dean," Cas started. "what brought this on?"

Dean laughed sheepishly, "I," he hesitated, he thought it was embarrassing that he was thinking about how adorable his younger brother was when he was 6. "I was thinking about Sammy when we were kids," Dean went on, "and i remembered that we used to watch bad and old sitcoms, and the Cocoa Puffs commercial came on Sam would always go get some, I told him he'd get fat if he ate to much, but i always ate it with him anyways,"

Cas smiled, and the whole room warmed up. "That was very sweet, Dean,"

"Yea, yea, yea," Dean sighed, but smiled. "I know."

Later that night, after several more attempts of fixing his "issue" Dean curled up in bed with Castiel. Dean was wearing a pair of her male self's boxers, and one of her new T-shirts. Dean let out a loud, but happy breath and curled up onto Cas's chest. The fallen angel layed a hand where Dean's scar on his shoulder would be. That's one trait that hadn't made it through the body transfer. Castiel lifted Deans head up to his with his index and middle finger. Dean kissed Cas on the lips, not a soft kiss, but not exactly a hard one either. It was more of a, longing kiss. Castiel had noticed how Dean's eyes looked misty and sad. The two kissed one more time. And Dean drifted off to sleep...

* * *

**Ok, im expieriencing some serious feelings right now, this took me two days to right and i was just smiling all day during school today about the triple-threat-chocolate-cereal because today someone had said triple threat :D Anyways, please review! PM me for any ideas you have, Chapter 4 should be up soon. **

**0:D**


	4. Broken and Bloodied

**No school! Yay! Anyways, Dean's going crazy now, about what? Read to find out! (I dont own Supernatural) Please review!**

* * *

Dean was standing in the mirror of his room at Bobby's. He only had her under clothes on now. Dean had his body turned profile view.

"What. The. HELL?!" Dean yelled.

"Dammit, boy!" Bobby yelled from downstairs, "Quit your whining!" He finished.

Cas finally woke up. He was alone in the bed. Cas was disappointed that his hunter wasn't in the bed next to him. Although, Castiel did hear possibly Dean groaning in the distance. He swung his legs over the bed, suddenly awake, and walked over to the room where the sound was coming from.

"Dean?" Castiel asked for reassurance as he lightly pushed the door open.

"Go awayyy," Dean moaned and threw a pillow at Castiel. Dean was now pillowless. "Now give that back," Dean decided.

Cas picked up the pillow, and Dean rolled over onto he stomach on the bed, making room for Castiel. Cas sat down, and pulled his legs up onto the too high bed. Dean layed her head down on Cas's lap. Cas started stroking Dean's hair. The former man rolled over to look up at Cas.

"Cas?" Dean asked gravely.

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean took a deep breathe. "Do you think I'm fat?"

Castiel almost laughed, but he saw the look on Dean's face.

"No, Dean. Of course not," Cas stated calmly. Dean sat up slightly, and grabbed his non-existent "fat" on his stomach.

"But look!" Dean complained. Grabbing just skin.

"Dean, you are not "fat" the substance is basically non-existent on you.

"But-" Dean started. But Castiel crashed his lips down onto Dean's.

Seconds turned to minutes, and soon Dean was on top of Cas.

"Dean, stop," Cas knew that they couldnt do this right now. Cas didnt want to do this either, at least not for the rest of this week... Dean crawled off of Cas.

"I'm sorry," she stated, teary eyed. Dean grabbed a sweatshirt then ran out the door. Dean sprinted down the stairs as Cas stared after her panicked body. Castiel slumped off the bed and headed back to his own room. He changed out of his Pajama bottoms and begrudgingly headed down the stairs. He knew Dean would be waiting down there, ready to hit him.

"Oh, here he comes." Sam said to someone. Cas sighed.

"Where's Dean?" Cas asked, looking around, not seeing any women in the home.

"We thought you would know." Bobby said to Cas.

Suddenly, Castiel was in panic. Cas had a million thoughts racing across him mind, but he couldn't grasp onto a single one. He stood there blankly and stared at Sam and Bobby. Castiel didn't think Dean would take this this harshly. Dean was nowhere to be found. He could be at the bar, he could be in the basement, he could just be hiding in the house. _But he could be gone now, he could never want to see Castiel again, he could be with a demon, he could be hunting the cupid witch. He could be in trouble._

NO.

* * *

Dean was on the freeway already. Getting as far away as possible from Sam, and Bobby, and _Castiel_.

Dean had finally let Castiel know he loves him. He's loved him for five years, and not even two days after Castiel lets Dean know he cares too, Cas decides to shoot Dean down! And Sam, always telling Dean that he doesnt trust him. Sam has let Dean know they are no longer brothers. Sam, the little brother Dean has always protected, and cared for, has always shot Dean down. Tears streamed down Dean's eyes know, blurring his vision. She hiccuped from choking down her tears for too long.

Dean didn't see the truth in the words people told him.  
Dean didn't see the problems he had clearly.  
Dean did see, although, the car in front of him.  
She sped ahead.

* * *

Castiel was worried sick. He disappeared from Bobby's home with a flutter of wings.

_Dean.  
__Dean.  
__Dean.  
__DEAN._

Castiel found Dean after hours of searching. The carvings on the Winchester's body didn't make it to his new body, but the affect did effect Dean. Cas knew Dean was hurt, their profound bond couldn't tell him where he was, but it could tell him when somthing was wrong. A highway, not far off Sioux Falls, Dean was hurt, badly. Cas went there immediately.

The Impala crashed. Two ambulances and a cop car. A dark blue car infront of the Impala. Dean crashed into the people in front of her. Tears streamed down Cas's cheeks. Cas ran up to the Impala, ignoring the police and medic's pleads.

"I'M FAMILY!" Castiel screamed in their faces. The victim's of Castiel's words astonished.

Cas yanked open the Impala's door. Dean's head pressed against the steering wheel, bloodied. Dean's clavicle and shoulder badly damaged. Castiel pulled Dean out of the driver's seat, blood has stained the seat already. Cas laid Dean on the ground of shattered glass.

"Sir! Sir you can't do that!" The police shouted after Castiel. Castiel ignored their pleads one again. The medic ran over and took Dean from Castiel and rushed him into a gurney.

"Let me go with him," he requested quietly, realizing his defeat.

"As long as you are family," the medic stated, hurridly.

Castiel got into the ambulance, and Dean's broken, female body was pulled inside. Castiel gripped Deans hand. Her hand was sticky from blood, so he couldnt feel it had gone cold.

* * *

**I'll try to update after i run, and homework. But no promises. And I'm so sorry this is so short.**

**WHAT DID I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOO. This actually pained me to write, but i had to do it. I'm so sorry guys, seriously. I swear. Once again, please please please review.**


	5. The Hospital Part One

**Chapter 5 part one! Yay! ;) Lots of... i dont know how to put it, suspense maybe? And I'm so sorry i haven't posted in a while. Please review! **** Thank you! (I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL)**

* * *

A mask was over Dean's nose and mouth, supplying oxygen for the broken women.

"It's going to be okay, Dean, its going to be okay," Cas said to Dean's unconscious body. This was mostly for his own reassurance though. "Everything is going to be okay," Cas said once again, tears streaming down his face. Castiel kissed Dean's hand. Cas grabbed Dean's phone, and called Sam.

"Dean! Hey, man. Where'd you go?"

"Sam," Cas greeted, "Meet me at Sioux Falls Hospital," Castiel's gravelly voice was cracking in areas.

"Cas! What happened?" Sam was frantic now.

"Dean, he," Cas faltered, "He crashed into another car, it's all my fault, Sam. We were kissing, upstairs this morning. I pushed him away when he started to go too far. I just don't want to be with him while he's still female," Castiel explained. Cas was greatful that there was only one medic in the back, and that she was on a call to with her finger i her other ear.

"No, no, Cas, this isn't your fault, Dean should've know better," Sam suggested. "Bobby and I'll be there in ten."

The line went dead.

Cas hovered over Dean's body. He ran a hand through her blood sticky-ed hair. A tear fell off Cas's cheek, and hit Dean's jawline. Cas kissed Dean's forehead. _"I love you, Dean" _Castiel said so quietly he wasn't even sure ther words came out of his mouth. Cas took hold of her hand with both of his. The ambulance lurched to the side. They were finally at the hospital.

Vehicle tossing and turning over to the sides, and the back doors open, and they took Dean away from Castiel once again.

* * *

86 shards of glass, 32 glass splinters, 8 broken bones, and 606 stitches. All in one day. Castiel had Sam and Bobby to comfort him. Cas wouldn't talk since he saw Dean's female body disappear. Castiel couldn't heal Dean either, he lost his grace. Completely, for a few days know he was human once again. If he had his powers though, he would heal Dean in an instant, even if it meant killing himself. It was 8:00, a woman came over to Castiel and told him visiting hours are closed.

"Please," he looked up at her. "Just a bit longer," He pleaded. The women sighed, "Only if you are family."

The women walked away, and Cas just looked at the woman as she walked away. Castiel got up and walked to Dean's unmoving body.

Tears streamed down Castiel's face. He didn't bother to hold back his sob. "No!" said said angrily. He threw the paperwork off of the desk beside Dean's possible death-bed. Castiel had trouble thinking that less that 48 hours ago he was sitting on the ground with Dean, eating cereal. Cas's breathing was uneven. Cas's legs almost gave out. The fallen angel gripped the side of the hospital bed to steady himself.

"Im so sorry, Dean Winchester. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry. This is all my fault," Castiel repeated. Castiel kissed Dean's cheek. "I love you, Dean." Castiel was heart broken just to look at Dean in this state. "I'll be back tomorrow, first thing. I promise."

Little did Castiel know that Dean caught those words.

"Miss?" Castiel asked the nurse. "Could you call this number if she wakes up?" The nurse agreed and strode off down the hall.

* * *

Cold, crunching snow. A hard thud on the back of his head, Dean finally came to.

Tears welled up in her eyes. _What?_ She thought panicked. _No, no, no, no, no. I'm not supposed to be..._ Dean couldn't finish her train of thought, because there was the witch in her hospital room.

"What the hell do you want?" Dean hissed.

The woman, an exact replica of a female Castiel brushed away her question and grabbed some vodka out of her purse. She walked up to Dean, took his arm, and poured the alcohol along her arms. Dean bit her lip to keep herself from extruding a scream in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean questioned more aggressively this time. "And why am I alive?"

Amata just sighed.

"Because i saved you," she finally said. "Who the hell did you think called? The couple in front of you had been too wrapped up in each other to even give a second'd thought about you. "That was a pathetic movie Deanna Winchester."

"Why the _hell_ would you _save me?" _Dean hissed once again. "And," she went on, "Deanna?"

"Why, yes. You can't go around being called Dean as a female.

Dean was disgusted. Amata was absolutely sickening. Dean, now Deanna swung her legs over the bed, soon realizing she had a full leg cast on her right leg, and two shattered fingers.

"Damn," she muttered inspecting her broken body. "If i weren't so torn up I'd kill you right now!" Dean swore.

"Ah, yadda yadda yadda. Besides, I saved you from a rash decision, and kept your boyfriend from going insane. He left not too long ago. He told the nurse if you had woken she was to call," Amata explained nonchalantly, examining her nails.

Dean immediately hit the call button. Suddenly she was unsure what she'd say. But a decision had dawned on her once the nurse whom had been helping her stepped in.

Dean tried her best to pull tears into her eyes, "Why am I alive?"

The nurse, who's name tag said Sierra, became wide eyed. The nurse's aren't told what the accident was about, who did what, just vaguely what had happened. Dean sensed her panic, realizing she should wait until later.

"Can i have a phone? Or just," Dean pulled a frustrated look, despite the fact she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Yes, a man was here and he wouldn't leave until 20 minutes after closing time. He was very upset," Dean truly burst into tears this time.

A cold, sudden realization of darkness swept over Dean. That was wrong. It was beyond wrong. Dean tried to kill himself, and wasn't thinking about anyone else. He had to help them. Dean needed to protect them. Castiel would hate Dean once he comes back. _Castiel_. Cas will never forgive Dean. _Ever_. Dean had to make things right.

The nurse finally came back with a phone. Amata decided to disappear before the nurse got down there.

Dean took a deep breath, and dialled Castiel's number.

_Well, here goes everything._

Castiel gasped when he heard the ringer on his phone. Cas's eyed widened, it had only been 40 minutes. He immediately picked up the phone and answered it.

"Is he awake?" Cas questioned eagerly, at exactly the same time Dean was saying his name.

"Oh thank god you are awake!" Cas exclaimed at the same time Dean was saying his name again.

"_Cas!_" Dean exclaimed at Castiel through the phone.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel finally stopped.

"I love you, so fucking much. And I'm so sorry, I don't deserve you, Castiel," Dean sobbed into the phone. She went on, "I'm so bad for you, Cas. I'm a mess, im suicidal even. I flash out in anger, i can't control myself, I could get you hurt, I coul hurt-"

Cas cut Dean off, "Dean Winchester, you are the greatest, most righteous man i have met. You may have flaws, but that is what makes you human. And Dean," Castiel said into the phone.

Dean didn't want to let Cas have him. But Dean was to exhausted to fight, so he just simply and blandly stated, "Hmm?"

"I would never let you get hurt. And the only way you could hurt me, is if you do this again." Castiel said.

Dean took a huge breathe.

"I love you too, Dean."

* * *

**Did I make things better? No? Well, just wait and see where it goes from here. It gets good, trust me ;)  
**

**So it's February, and this is the month that has Valentines Day! Woop! So expect some Destiel fluff/smut ;) PM me, for which you would rather read. And lately, I've been pretty into Dark!Fic lately, so maybe i'll write a chapter or two of that. And if you DO like dark fic, this wont be AU, because there is no regular verse fic's for what i am writing as far as i know.**

**Please Review! and Part two should be up sooner than this one came!**


End file.
